User talk:Galdun
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:29, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Au Mumhain Why did you change this? The correct wording is An Mumhain. Was this a typo? Eljajo95 18:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Scotland's Why did you create Scotland's? Eljajo95 18:42, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't I changed it from a double redirect. Galdun 10:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK. Eljajo95 20:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Wrong COAs While I appreciate the uploads of Image:Irelandcoa.png and Image:Scottishcoa.png, and any other images like them, can I ask you to desist from uploading images from Wikipedia or elsewhere on the internet. They are generally not in-date or not conforming to the standards of the relevant RK heraldic authorities in the countries in question. For example, the Scottish arms that you uploaded are the current ones (2008) which include England and Ireland in them - highly inappropriate. We should use the RK Lyon Court's official arms. However, I have noticed that you have uploaded some images which do conform, such as Image:Jenibellecoa.gif. Please continue doing this. Thank you for your time. So says Eljajo, ''lord of infrastructure pages'' 12:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Incorrect uploaded image.. i decided to upload a pdf file (via the 'add image') which wasn't the correct one.. i can't see where i can delete it off RK wiki Cheers Cornish Incorrect uploaded image.. i decided to upload a pdf file (via the 'add image') which wasn't the correct one.. i can't see where i can delete it off RK wiki Cheers --Cornish Bluebird 12:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Cornish--Cornish Bluebird 12:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I would just like to thank you for the offer of help, whenever I end up playing RK I always try to keep the wiki updated and accurate. Nhrn (talk) 23:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi this is Jasminth...I changed my name and wanted to reflect that in the page written for me. If you can change my name's title I would say thanks for that. Jas Hy I'm from RK-Zenica, i wanna edit some pages about Kingdom of Bosnio, Zenica and Bosnian Church, and later maybe some other things. But all will be about Bosnia. Are there some rules, or some thing i must know before editing anything. What can i do, and can i not do. Thnak you in advance (Rizva (talk) 13:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC)) Main page deleted... Hey mate. Not sure who else to bring this to but some tool decided to delete the content from the main page. I've since reverted it but it might be worthwhile considering locking that page (and others?). Also, I've been looking around and the wiki could use a bit of a clean-up and reorganization. Who do I talk to about that, or have people given up on the wiki entirely? Veneke (talk) 20:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello! There is a person from this: http://renaissancekingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:80.133.246.200 That is editing my character's page, and my town of residence page in a negative way. Trouble adding images to template part of personal page I'm trying to get my own page up to date, including adding a picture (mug shot) and CoA. The CoA has worked, but all I see for the mugshot is a link saying "100px". Page: Aggnes Intended picture:' ' File:Aggnes mug1.JPG I've converted it to be 100px max size, and I'm not sure what's gone wrong? JaneWilliams20 (talk) 14:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Jane / Aggnes